Final Fantasy IV - State of Affairs Remix
by Michael83
Summary: A remix of the "State of Affairs" epilogue to "New Flame in Eblan".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

Disclaimer 2: This is a story I got from Adult Fanfiction. If you want to see the original author their name is Streti.

"Welcome to Eblan, your highnesses!"

Cecil and Rosa eyed the female guard's attire curiously. She was wearing a two-piece armor with a bustier that only highlighted her prominent bust, and skimpy bottom piece that provided almost absolutely no cover, leaving her stomach and legs completely bare. She couldn't have been wearing it for protective reasons.

"Thank you," said Rosa and took Cecil's arm as they stepped inside Eblan castle.

Inside, they passed dozens more skimpily clothed Eblanese women. Bikini outfits, short wrap-around skirts, vests that seemed almost to be falling off the plump breasts that they were supposed to be supporting (and covering). They even passed a female Ninja with an outfit so tight that she might have just as well been naked. The tight bodysuit hugged her abundant pear-shaped tits and they jiggled with her movements as if unclad, while the cloth left nothing to the imagination of the curve of her hips and the shape of her ass. From behind her half-mask, the ninja gave a long gaze at Cecil, as did many of the other women, and Rosa hugged her husband's arm more tightly.

As they were wondering about the looks of the Eblan women, they also noticed that there was something more in the air, a sour sentiment that made the people they passed seem cold despite the way the womens' eyes lingered on the handsome paladin, and Rosa keenly observed that they didn't seem very sour to her despite the way she was pressing ever closer to Cecil.

An attendant approached, wearing only round cups on her breasts and a short half slip on her waist, and Rosa didn't have to guess if she was wearing anything underneath. Little did the Baron couple know that the same attendant had escorted their friend Rydia to meet Edge just some time ago, and that the attendant knew perfectly well where the summoner from Mist was right now.

"There is something you should if you were not already informed," the attendant said, her eyes narrow. "A new law in Eblan states that every woman inside the kingdom is free for taking by the King, including visitors. And you, Queen Harvey."

"What?" stammered Cecil, as Rosa recoiled in surprise.

"Um... I think King Geraldine wrote the law himself. Maybe you should ask him upon your meeting. He should be in the throne room right now."

Then the attendant cast an appraising gaze over Cecil.

"However... should the King wish to take you for the night, you can come to me and I'll provide some entertainment for you in the meantime, my Lord..." she said to the paladin-king, swooned by his otherwordly handsomeness.

"Edge would never jeopardize the relationship between Baron and Eblan like that," said Cecil. "So neither should his staff," he continued more sternly.

The attendant's eyes narrowed, now she was obviously annoyed and forgot trying to look sexy.

"I'll take you to the throne room, your highnesses," she said coldly. Cecil and Rosa followed her in silence, exchanging worried gazes. Something was definitely off.

Their sentiment only strengthened when they reached the entrance to the throne room and the attendant left without a word, not even announcing their arrival.

"I feel we may be going into a trap. Be ready, my love," said Cecil, and exposed the sheath of his sword from under his cape. A case of stairs led up to the throne, and they heard faint sounds when ascending, rising cautiously while looking for any strange signs. There was definitely something up in the throne room, but besides the indecipherable sound, all was ominously silent.

Despite their wariness, Cecil and Rosa were surprised, and came to a sudden halt. Cecil's eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape, while Rosa spread her fingers over her mouth with shock, her eyes intent on the sight before them.

Edge was sitting on the throne as expected, but what they hadn't expected was the woman kneeling before him, bopping her head up and down over his lap. They could recognize the green hair and outfit anywhere. The green fabric stretched tightly over her round buttocks, giving a prominent view of Rydia's ass as she was bent over to give Edge a blowjob.

"What the..." started Cecil.

"Oh, my..." said Rosa.

"Welcome!" said Edge suddenly, and turned his gaze towards them. The woman who looked like Rydia continued without pause.

Rosa and Cecil were surprised to see Edge plunge his tool deep into the summoner's mouth, and then as Rydia started to deep-throat him while he rested his hands on her green hair. Saliva sputtered from Rydia's mouth as she fucked Edge's erect member with her mouth, taking the full shaft in between her lips and letting it out all the way to the head, slick with her spit. Her tits hung beautifully in front of her as she bent forward, and they gathered the occasional splash of drool that dripped down from Rydia's chin.

Watching the other pair had its effect on Cecil and Rosa. With growing heat, Cecil started removing his wife's upper vest. She had beautiful breasts, their curve full and their feel perfect for his hand and manhood on the countless times he had adored them with his touch or his seed. Cecil was only pleased that he could share her beauty with Rydia and Edge, as they had in turn surprised them on their intimate moment - even if by accident.

Rosa undid the front clasp of her red secondary vest, which supported her prominent bust.

When it was open, her full breasts spilled into view, their round curves tantalizingly bare.

He caressed and fondled his wife's bare tits absent-mindedly but pleasurably from behind, and she felt her husband's hardness through their thin clothes, pressing against her buttocks. Rosa started grinding her butt against Cecil's hard member, making him gasp, and he started caressing her body through her clothes, soon focusing on the purple cloth over her center of delight. Then they turned to face each other and engaged in a deep kiss, stealing sideways glances of the other couple and their resuming their sensual embrace, sensitive lips pressing against each other, caressing each other through their clothes and becoming increasingly wrapped into each other while at the same time growing ever more heated as they kept watch on Edge using Rydia's mouth roughly to pleasure himself.

Edge had a hold on Rydia's hair now, and was ramming his cock deep into her mouth, grunting and groaning as he neared climax. He was aware of Rosa and Cecil feeling each other up just a glance away, but he was focused solely on Rydia, like the way he had been ever since she arrived and reignited the old flame into a fiery blaze. He loved her, he knew that, but it manifested as this burning, endless lust. He could not get enough of her and neither could she of him.

"I'm -grh- coming!" grunted Edge, and grabbed Rydia's hair tightly as he pushed his first load deep into her throat, and kept jetting his hot thick sperm into sexy, cute, beautiful, luscious Rydia's mouth, until she couldn't take any more. Rydia coughed and sputtered, sending some of his cum out from her mouth from around Edge's cock, and still he came. She coughed again, forcefully, and with her mouth blocked, Edge's semen filled her nasal cavity and sprayed out from her nose, making her sniff and moan. It was an oddly sensual sound, and in his mind-blowing orgasm, Edge realized he should let go a little. His balls were not yet spent and he ejaculated copiously inside Rydia's mouth, filling it with his jism, until his spooge was running out from between her lips and down her chin, splashing on the full curves of her tits.

Rosa and Cecil had stopped to watch again. They would never do something like that, but were excited and enthralled to see Edge come so copiously and roughly in Rydia's mouth.

Edge shook, gasped profoundly with relief, and let go of Rydia's hair. Shuddering, he asked, "Are... are you alright?"

When he pulled his slimy staff out from her mouth, a rivulet of cum came behind it, dripping on Rydia's tits, legs and the royal carpet leading to the throne.

"Yeah," she said, "I loved it..." her voice wet and stuffy with the jizz inside her mouth and nose. Rydia rose and turned to Rosa and Cecil, messy and teary-eyed from the front as well, and it was indeed her, but it didn't make any more sense to the royals nor alleviate their shock. She looked sleepy at first, eyelids half closed, but then her eyes focused with recognition, and a bright smile spread on her cum-drenched features. "Hope you liked it too!"

Rosa and Cecil could easily see they hadn't walked into and spoiled some rare, peculiar incident. For one, Rydia was bare-breasted and completely in ease with it in front of them, and even more tellingly, she was completely unfazed by Edge's sperm resting on her face and bust, and the sight of Cecil fondling Rosa's bared, full breasts. Her leotard torn down the middle to her navel and the cups of her leotard pushed aside to reveal her round bosoms.

It was obvious the Mist summoner had just given a very messy blowjob. Besides the trail of semen drooling out from her mouth and dripping on her body, thin strands of cum hung from her nose and her nostrils were runny with jism, and tears flowed from her eyes.

Thick strands of Edge's semen were dripping from her mouth and hanging down her chin, on verge of snapping off onto her already cum-splattered tits, firm and full with erect nipples the color of pink roses. She was breathing excitedly, her lips partly open, and her eyes were warm with sensual tease, directed in equal measure at Cecil and Rosa, of which she was probably not even aware of.

Then she blew a kiss that turned into a cum-bubble, while Edge wiped his slimy cock into Rydia's head, giving the Baron couple a sight of why her green hair was disheveled and sticky-looking. Rosa and Cecil just stared at the sight, incredulous.

"Rosa! Cecil! I was going to visit you too, but, uhm..."

"I don't think we could have give you the kind of welcome Edge has," chuckled Cecil, feeling out of place watching Rydia's unabashed sensuality.

"Are you two alright?" asked Rosa, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah!" said Edge and stroked his saliva-slick erection, making Rosa turn her gaze to Rydia. It didn't help much.

"We've made an agreement. Mist and Eblan will soon be doing this sort of thing on a grand scale, so we might as well get started as representatives of our countries..."

Rydia giggled at the end, which made a coil of sperm snap from her chin onto her heaving, cum-splashed tits. Then, suddenly, the summoner stepped closer to Rosa and quickly pressed her lips on the Baron queen's, and while Rosa was still recovering from the shock of kissing the younger woman's cum-sloppy mouth, Rydia took the white mage's hands and guided them on her bare, sperm-glazed breasts. Rosa hesitated at first, but from the corner of her eye she saw Cecil watching her intently, and joined in, kissing Rydia back and caressing her full breasts. Tasting Edge's cum as they kissed and smearing her hands with the Eblan king's seed on Rydia's breasts made Rosa excited, and even moreso when she imagined Cecil's own excitement as he watched them.

Cecil was pleasantly surprised as his wife and Rydia started rubbing their bare tits together, smearing Edge's sperm all over on their combined titflesh as the two luscious women pressed their full mounds onto each other. Their abundant bosoms were soon slick and glistening with spoogy wetness. Then Rosa wiped one of the thick cumstrands from Rydia's chin onto her fingers, stretching the sticky substance between them, before she licked most of it clean and offered the last cummy finger into Rydia's mouth.

When she was done licking Rosa's finger clean of Edge's jizz, Rydia didn't waste any more time to grab Rosa's heavy, round mammaries, to touch and caress them, while the white mage looked on with an accepting smile. Then the summoner placed her lips on the breasts and started kissing the queen's round, now cummy boobs and her small, pert nipples.

Edge looked on from behind, his hand moving fast on his shaft again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

"Now... after watching us, give us a show of your own!" urged Edge, stretched on the throne with regal authority, leaning on the throne's armrest, even as he unabashedly masturbated his sloppy cock, standing up naked from his pants.

"Yeah... it's only fair..." said Rydia, sitting down in front of the throne beside Edge's feet, and looked at them with bright eyes, now slightly cleaned even with all the slimy semen still visible on her skin.

"With pleasure," said Rosa. "I love to have Cecil fuck me."

It was Edge and Rydia's turn to be surprised at Rosa's frankness, but it only prepared them for Rosa's unhesitant speed when she took Cecil's cock out from his pants and licked her tongue along its throbbing length. Then she rose a little, and wrapped her abundant bosom around Cecil's shaft, squeezing his hard member between her slick, smooth mounds.

Cecil gasped with pleasure as Rosa started stroking his manhood with her slippery breasts, and Edge clapped at the reaction she got from her normally stout husband.

"I love your tits, Rosa!" the ninja-king exclaimed with appreciation.

"You look so sexy with Cecil's cock between your boobs, Rosa!" enthused Rydia, and rubbed her wet pussy, having pushed the crotchpiece of the leotard aside.

"So does he," said Rosa, looking up in Cecil's eyes, and it was left unclear if she meant to reply to Rydia or Edge, or both.

Rydia was excited just by Edge's masculine smell, and the sound of him masturbating behind her, but when she looked back at him, he stopped and she saw his hard dick towering before her eyes.

"Wanna get on?" the king asked. Rydia yelped with delight, and rose quickly, making her bare breasts jiggle, only to sit back in Edge's lap, facing Cecil and Rosa. She spread her legs, and Edge teased her yearning pussy with his cockhead, before they got into a good position to drive Edge's tool deep into her soft cleft.

She had a good view of the sexy Rosa giving her paladin-husband a dedicated titfuck, but they also had a good view of her. The Mist summoner was a luscious sight, with her legs in long green boots spread over the throne's armrests, giving an unobstructed view of Edge's rigid hard-on spreading the green-pubed babe's pussy lips beautifully with each thrust.

"Quite an audience we have here, Rosa," commented Cecil, his expression as handsome as ever even with his cock wrapped in the exceptional embrace of her breasts.

"Wish the audience at the bar had been like that," she winked back, and lifted her slimy bust from her husband's throbbing, precum-dripping member. "Maybe we ought to join them."

Rosa made her way towards the throne, measuring her steps with Edge's thrusts into Rydia, her full breasts jiggling in pace with their copulating. They continued, unabashed, watching her, and Edge caressed Rydia's bare shoulders and her back, leaving Rydia's tits be as Rosa approached. When she was near enough, Rosa bent down to kiss Rydia again, and the summoner eagerly joined the kiss, all the while fucked by Edge.

Rosa's tits hung temptingly over Rydia's, and soon there were two pairs of hands caressing and fondling the abundant titflesh: Rosa's, on Rydia's mounds, and Edge's, on Rosa's prominent globes, hanging with their full weight down into his hands, like ripe, plump fruit, and Edge wouldn't have minded a suckle. Instead, he pressed his lips into Rydia's naked shoulderblades and back, kissing and licking her bare skin.

"Do you have a knife?"

Rosa hadn't even noticed Cecil following behind her, but Edge had, and in an instant, he threw him a blade. Cecil caught it deftly, and brushed Rosa's cape aside from her behind.

Ahh... another pair for the castle dressmaker to repair...mused Rosa in her haze, and sure enough, Cecil soon cut through the purple cloth over her crotch. Then Rosa felt the quick touch of the sharp, cool metal on her flesh, and a touch of his hands, as he tore open her decorated pantyhose, already soaked at the crotch.And another pair of those...she considered, lowering her head to kiss Rydia's tits, excited as her husband bared her sex to the open air. Her nether lips were coated with wetness, and her blonde pubic hair was already glistening with her dew. When Cecil inserted his hard staff into her snug, slick sheath, she moaned against Rydia's bust.

The two couples were soon having sex in unison, Cecil's shaft going into Rosa's hot pussy in the same rhythm as Edge's tool filled Rydia's snatch. Both of the women moaned with delight, pressed against each other, until Rosa rose up and kissed Rydia again. The summoner from Mist responded to the Queen of Baron favorably, and the two women locked into a deep kiss, eyes closed, Rydia's green-colored lips pressed against Rosa's soft pink. Their full, bare breasts jiggled with each thrust, and watching Rosa and Rydia kiss made Cecil thrust himself into her even harder, making his wife moan against Rydia's mouth.

Edge was on overdrive, thrusting his hard cock into Rydia's tight pussy. Despite all that had happened, he almost couldn't believe he was fucking his beloved Rydia, his hands around her barenaked body, in Cecil and Rosa's view, with the older couple joining him and Rydia. He loved her tits, and the feel of them as he placed his hands on her round mounds, and the sight of her never-ending kiss with the beautiful Rosa. It was altogether too much for him.

"Rydia! I'm gonna come!"

"Yes! Fill my pussy with your cum!" she yelped, turning back to him.

Edge made a few more fast thrusts, and then tensed, grasping tightly onto Rydia. He growled as he pumped his sperm into her tight twat, one thick spurt after another, filling the beautiful summoner's sex with his copious, pearly semen, until it was overflowing all over into her crotch, and his.

"Wow, there's still so much of it..." Rydia said, her face flushed.

"Ahh... I think -oh- my Cecil can do -uhh- better..." replied Rosa. Rydia looked up at Cecil. He looked so different somehow, and even more handsome, focused on Rosa, with a blaze in his eyes. Rydia took Rosa's full, swinging tits in her hands and caressed them, then brought one hand to the white mage's mouth and watched with sensual interest as the Queen of Baron sucked on her fingers.

"Yeah, I want to see..." the summoner said.

Edge, having rested for a while, slipped his sloppy dick out from Rydia's slimy snatch, and wiped it on her green pubes. Her crotch was a mess of sperm, but before much more of the white goo oozed out, Edge dragged the crotchpiece of her leotard back over her spunky sex.

"Ahh, that's so naughty!" moaned Rydia.

"Don't worry, I had lots of these things made for you, remember?" the King of Eblan said. Indeed, Rydia had a whole wardrobe of similarly styled green leotards and bodysuits, with different combinations of capes, gloves and boots, all just slightly different but all highlighting and exposing Rydia's sensual beauty.

As Cecil continued thrusting into Rosa, Edge started caressing Rydia's sloppy pussy, its shape visible in the wet fabric pressing against it.

"Yes... feels good..." she moaned, and closed her eyes, giving Rosa and Cecil a view of her sensually cute side. Edge caressed her sensitive sex skillfully with his nimble fingers, the fabric of her leotard already slimy with his sperm and her fluids, which were seeping through the thin cloth covering her pussy.

"Ohhh... yes--!" moaned Rosa, with a pleasurable tingle traveling through her body, predicting even further pleasure. Cecil was ramming hard into his wife, and Rosa's full tits shook with each vigorous thrust. "Keep going... fuck me!" she moaned, and had to close her eyes as well, with the intensity of the sensual ecstasy that her love built up in her. Then she trembled forcefully, and moaned loudly with profound bliss, a jolt of pleasure tensing her entire body. Rosa hugged Rydia tightly as she came, moaning with the maelstrom of pleasure and ecstasy inside her, thoughts and emotions of Cecil overwhelmingly flooding her mind, awaking a sense of bliss she could barely register, her moans coming from somewhere deep within her, letting out her release one tiny piece at a time, until she thought she could just barely handle it, shuddering feverishly and completely overwhelmed.

Cecil was always awed to see Rosa at the height of pleasure, highlighting her beauty and his love for her. As he looked at Rydia, he saw that she had been affected by Rosa's heavenly beauty as well, a look of profound awe and pleasure in the summoner's green eyes.

Edge was eagerly pleasuring Rydia, sensing her growing need, evidenced by her low, short moans, close to gasps, and felt the warmth of her body, as well as sensing the warmth of her soul. Her semen-filled sex made a squelching sound as he rubbed her through the slimy fabric, some of his cum leaking out from the sides.

It was all becoming too much for Rydia, this extraordinary shared experience between the four of them, her feelings for Edge, the sympathy and love that radiated from Cecil, and the overwhelming togetherness she felt with Rosa, and seeing her climax, at the height of pleasure... suddenly she felt as if a crank had been pulled inside her, and a sudden jolt of sensation pressed her against the post-orgasmic Rosa, tensing her body.

"Edge... ah... you've really made me come in front of Rosa and Cecil... ahhh!" she said deliriously, and then her vision was a field of stars, rushing at her. She closed her eyes, shook her head, though it looked more like thrashing in the throws of the climax, then she opened them again, and saw Rosa, beautiful and shimmering with a golden aura, and then Cecil, an otherworldly radiance around him, like the silver light of the moon... his eyes were too captivating, she had to close hers again, and grasp Edge behind her, arching her back and turning her mouth to kiss him, a more familiar, soothing feeling, even as her body kept shuddering, spasms of pleasure tensing her frame again and again, pulses of sheer love and vitality flashing through her tender body and making her mind soar, until he let go of Edge, gasping for breath, coming down, settling back in her tingling, throbbing, flushed, warm physical form. She felt completely alive, brimming with energy, yet at the same time completely drained of it.

"Haha, ahh..." said Cecil, a mix of laugh and heave, pushing into her wife again, "I'm not sure which one of you is louder..."

Then he groaned and heaved, and Rosa picked up her husband's familiar sound.

"Ahhh-are you ready, my love?" she asked, and moved away from Rydia. "Come next to me, and I'll show you..." she said to the summoner, with a teasing glint in her eyes. Rosa turned and kneeled in front of Cecil, and Rydia rose up weakly from Edge. A strand of slime dripped down from her crotch, seeping through the now completely wet, slimy patch of green fabric over her pussy.

"Cecil... I want you to cover both of us with your seed," said Rosa, and took her husband's slick cock deep into her mouth.

"Rosa, are you -uh- sure you're fine with that?" he strained. "And -ohh- Rydia?"

Rydia looked at Rosa, wide-eyed, and then back at Cecil, her heart pounding with lust. "Yeah! I want your cum all over me, Cecil..."

Rosa withdrew from Cecil's proud manhood, panting, a string of saliva between her tongue and Cecil's cockhead.

"You have a taste too..." she said to Rydia, and she eagerly took Cecil's cock in her mouth. She could taste his and her combined taste on his hard meat, and didn't notice when Rosa started casting a spell. Suddenly an unseen force wrapped around her, and she could hardly move any part of her body, including continuing her blowjob. Rosa had cast Hold on her!

Cecil took note of the Hold spell immediately, and smiled at Rosa, then grabbed the summoner's green hair and shoved his shaft deeper into her mouth. Rydia was stunned, not just literally, at Cecil fucking her mouth roughly, while she was completely helpless, bound by a magical force. She might have gotten a little wet, if her crotch wasn't a mess with Edge's cum already. Edge watched on from behind, inwardly surprised at the events but keeping his cool on the outside, no doubt helped by his release just a moment ago.

Rosa started casting another spell. She wanted Cecil's load to be as big as possible for this... and also to one-up Edge, whatever was the cause of his overcopious loads which Rydia had been enjoying. She wanted Rydia to remember this!

"Harghh," groaned Cecil deeply, face-fucking the sexy Rydia, her mouth held just right from when she was sucking him on her own. He knew the spell Rosa was casting, and he had to be careful not to drown her. Just then she finished, and a light radiated from her, then surged into Cecil, and the infusion of holy power forced him over the edge.

The paladin-king ejaculated a thick gout of seed inside the magically bound Rydia's mouth, and then another. He drew back a little, resting his cockhead on her tongue, and grunted with the force of the supernatural release. While the spell bound Rydia's outward movement, it didn't reach all the way inside her, and she coughed and sputtered awkwardly, drooling some of Cecil's cum out from her mouth. He took that as a sign to pull out, and barely managed in the throws of his extended climax, jetting the next spurt over Rydia's face, down from her forehead onto her nose and mouth. He splashed more ropes of thick spooge on her face, glazing her features with streaks of sperm, and even Edge was starting to become surprised.

"On her breasts, too," said Rosa, and lifted Rydia's tits up slightly. Cecil stepped back and aimed at Rydia's mounds, covering her chest and Rosa's hands with several spurts of semen. Some stray strands ended up on Rydia's torn leotard and the thigh-high boots, besides rivulets of spunk dripping and trailing down to the fabric from her chin and breasts.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" said Edge.

But Cecil wasn't stopping. Noticing his ordeal, Rosa pressed against Rydia's slimy bust, and Cecil was only too pleased to decorate his beautiful wife with his magically multiplied seed. He sprayed her smooth cheek with thick strands of spooge, which continued into her hair, adoring her golden blonde locks with his viscous spooge. Incredulous at the pressure in his loins, he aimed at Rosa's full breasts and sprayed them liberally with his jism, covering the beautiful mounds with several thick strands, which began trailing down her curves, leaving a slimy sheen on the round mounds before dripping onto her clothes. Some of Cecil's sperm splashed on Rosa's vest or Rydia's already tattered leotard, until the paladin finally squeezed out a sigh of relief, and offered his cock to Rosa's mouth. She eagerly took it in and licked the last drops of her husband's cum, taking delight in the intense climax he had just experienced.

Edge clapped his hands. "Incredible!" he roared with approval.

At the end of it, both of the women were completely splattered with Cecil's warm seed. Rydia had trails of sperm and drool running down her bare chest, and the right side of Rosa's face and hair was thickly coated with Cecil's opaque white spooge. Both of the women had their heaving breasts glazed with thick spurts of jism, resting on the beautiful curves of their tits and running down, leaving glistening trails behind and dripping off their nipples, their abundant bosoms were slick and glistening with spoogy wetness. Rosa's vest was splattered with cum along the rest of her clothes, but Rydia's leotard was now completely ruined. Already torn down the front to expose her naked skin down to her navel, the green fabric hanging loosely from her sensual frame was stained with semen from Cecil and Edge, the paladin's seed splattered all over the tattered cloth while her crotch was a lewd mess of slimy sperm and her own fluids.

The summoner was flushed and heaving through her open mouth, and when Rosa lifted the Hold spell, her cum-covered face spread in a smile, Cecil's sticky loads highlighting her beauty. Rydia giggled at the end, and blew a bubble of cum from between her sloppy lips. Then Rosa took hold of her chin, and kissed Rydia slowly, deliberately, enjoying the feel of kissing the younger woman's cum-sloppy mouth. Rydia took the white mage's hands and guided them on her sperm-glazed breasts, and Rosa eagerly caressed them, getting her hands even stickier with Cecil's jizz as she spread her husband's cum on Rydia's tits. The summoner and the white mage enjoyed the sensual contact in their post-orgasmic haze, Rosa tasting Cecil's cum from Rydia's mouth and smearing her hands with seed on her best friend's now slick and glistening mounds, and Rydia took chances to break off from the kiss to lick the cum from Rosa's face, lapping the mage's smooth cheek with her tongue.

Then they detached, heaving for breath, and Rydia ran her fingers through her green hair.

"You missed my hair..." she said to Cecil. Then, unexpectedly, she bowed her head next to Rosa's bust, flipping her green mane over, and pressed her hair onto Rosa's spooge-splattered bosom, mopping Cecil's wad into her locks. Then she rose back up, and Rosa's breasts were somewhat cleaner from sperm, but the summoner's green hair was even more disheveled than before. Her hair rose up in haphazard locks, loops and spikes, strands of cum hanging inbetween, thick white spots here and there in her green hair. If possible, she looked even more well-fucked and raunchy than before, yet she looked as radiant as ever, taking in the sight of Cecil's cock hardening again.

"Rydia," said Rosa, looking at Edge, "It seems our little show roused up some matters anew..."

Following the event, Rydia and Edge were often seen visiting Baron, with the summoner seen wearing many different but equally tempting variations of her green suit. Meanwhile, the guards of Baron had trouble keeping their eyes straight in company of their Queen, their eyes stealing to the bottom part of her dress. For some reason, the Queen had started wearing less clothing, especially during the aforementioned visits from King Geraldine and Rydia of Mist, and often it could be seen that only a thin fabric separated her highness' nether regions from plain view.


End file.
